Venoms are a mixture of many pharmacologically active components, including both toxic and nontoxic compounds. Venom of the lizard, Gila Monster, has not been characterized yet. Gila Monsters are distributed in the southwestern part of the United States and in Mexico. In order to find a possible use for the lizard venom components for therapeutic agents, it is essential to investigate pharmacological, toxicological, and chemical properties of the venom. The Gila Monster venom will be fractionated; the properties will be investigated. Since there is no antivenin for Gila Monster venom, understanding of venom properties should aid the future development of antivenin or a chemical treatment against Gila Monster.